


Love you the mostest

by 47652



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen is The Flash, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Oneshot, West-Allen - Freeform, captain Singh is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Short west-Allen one shotBarry is about to leave for work
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Love you the mostest

“You do realize that I have a job, right?” Barry said, after Iris bombarding him with kisses.

“Yeah, and?” She said.

“I would like to keep it.” Barry responded. And he really did want to keep his job.

“But you’re always late. Singh won’t care if you are a little bit later. I bet you twenty bucks that he already knows that you are the flash. I mean, why else would he keep you around?” She said. Barry thought that she did have a point. Singh definitely knew that he was the flash, the superhero, the savior of central city.

“Alright. I will hang out for another minute But not too long because I have a job I have to do.”

“I know” Iris said.

“You have a job too” Barry responded.

“Yeah but I work as a reporter and I’m self employed. There’s different rules to that.” She said.

“Alrighty then. I really should be going to work, Iris.” Barry grabbed his coat from the coatrack that was next to the doorway and put it on.

“Alright. Don’t let me stop you from going to your work.”

“Thanks, Iris.” Barry said.

“I love you” Iris said.

“I love you too”

“I love you more” Iris said.

“I love you most”

“I love you mostest” Barry responded, smiling.

“That’s not a thing.” Iris giggled

“Yeah, it totally is.” Barry said matter-of-factly

“I don’t think it is.” Iris responded.

“Well then I make up my own rules. I win. Goodbye.” Barry said, he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

“Goodbye” Barry called out, heading out of the door.

“See you later” Iris said.

“I love you the mostest” Iris rolled her eyes. How did she get this lucky?


End file.
